You Promised
by xoannaxo99
Summary: A different way things could have gone after Regina tells Henry she needs space from everything, including him. Set in season 4 when Marian comes back and Robin tells Regina he needs to keep his commitment to Marian, causing Regina to downward spiral. Will Henry be able to tell his mother how much he really needs her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had of another way things could have played out between Regina and Henry in season 4 when Robin leaves Regina because Marian "comes back." I am a proud RegalBeliever and I love their relationship and how far it's come. I wish we could see more of them having "moments" on the show. I wrote this to satisfy my need for the feels! Anyways, this is another way things could've played out between them after Regina tells him she needs space.**

( _Regina is bringing Henry a bag of his things to the Charming's after telling him that she needed space the night before_ )

Regina picked up her purse and keys, then walked towards the door. Emma and Mary Margaret said goodbye, and told her to call them if she needed anything. Regina nodded and cleared her throat, "So I guess I'll see you all later." Regina looked to the side trying not to wear her emotions as visible as her makeup.

Then, before things got awkward, she turned on her high heel and headed towards the door.

Henry watched her as she went to walk out the door then called out, "Mom, wait!" He turned and ran up the stairs. Regina, Emma, and her parents all looked at each other in confusion but remained silent.

Meanwhile Henry was in his room grabbing the bag of things his mom had just brought him. He understood she was depressed over Robin's "dead wife" coming back but he didn't want to stay with Emma right now, he wanted to be with his mom. Even though Regina said she wanted to be alone, he wasn't going to let her push him away.

Henry ran down the stairs and up to Regina, putting his hand in hers, looking at her smiling. Regina looked over towards the others then back at Henry. She looked into his eyes, slightly smiling back at him asking, "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Henry looked back to her replying enthusiastically, "I'm coming home with you mom!"

Regina put her head down and rubbed her temple with the hand that wasn't holding Henry's. "Henry…" She started, now grabbing both of his hands. She paused just looking into his soft eyes. She rubbed his arm and said, "Come outside with me Henry."

Henry followed his mother out the door still holding her hand. When she shut the door he let go of her hand. He was confused so he asked, "What's the matter mom?"

Regina looked up and sighed. "Henry, I know things are confusing right now but I need you to understand. I need some time to figure things out." Regina looked away to hide her eyes becoming glassy with tears.

"But I wanna come home with you! Please mommy?" Henry said in a voice she hadn't heard since before he believed she was the evil queen.

She looked away holding back an ocean of tears, "Henry, sweetheart, please. You know I love you and to bring you home with me is what I want more than anything in the world but .." She was saying but was abruptly interrupted by Henry

"Then why can't you? If that's what you want then why can't you?" He looked back at her, she could see his eyes holding back tears. This was breaking her heart.

"Henry. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. I need some time to figure things out. You have been staying with Emma for quite some time now, and now I need you to continue staying with her for just a while longer until I can sort things out." She followed his eyes trying to get him to look at her. "Can you do that for me?" She asked.

He didn't answer. He looked off to the side, avoiding her eyes. Receiving no response, she put her hand on his cheek saying, "Just please try and understand. And always remember that I love you. Always. Keep being my good boy, I need you to be patient with me. Can you do that for me?"

Henry just stared at her. Regina finally let out a sigh and said, "Okay, I love you and I'll see you soon." She kissed him on the forehead then started to walk down the porch stairs to her car.

Henry re-positioned his bag on his shoulder and started to follow her to the car. She turned to walk to her side of the car and saw Henry. "Henry, what are you doing? You have to stay here."

Ignoring her, Henry opened the backseat door and put his bag in the seat. "Henry!" Regina said in a firmer voice. But he closed the back door and then headed to get in the front seat, still ignoring her.

The front doors were locked. "Unlock my door." Henry said looking up at Regina becoming frustrated that she was still trying to make him stay. Regina walked around to the passenger side of the car. She opened the back door and grabbed Henry's bag out then shut the door. She started to walk towards Henry to give it back to him. He pushed the backpack towards her.

"Stop it mom! I'm coming with you!" Henry's voice began to get louder.

"Henry, I'm sorry, but you have to stay here." Regina said becoming louder too as tears threatened to leave her eyes. She grabbed both of his arms, forcing him to look at her. "I know this is hard and like I told you, this is hard for me too but I need some time to-"

"I don't care!" Henry interrupted, yelling at her, as he pulled his arms away from her grasp. Regina stood there wide eyed. Her son had never yelled before. At least not at her.

"I don't care if you need time to sort things out, and I don't care if you don't want me to come with you! I'm not gonna stay just because you told me to. It's my house too! You can't keep me here! I wanna go home, I miss my room!" Henry let out a soft sob, "And I miss you. I miss my mom." Henry's voice was faltering now. He was desperately trying not to sob.

Regina's heart broke at her son's words. He missed her. She couldn't believe he actually missed her. She tried so hard to get to this place with her son and now she ruined it again. She needed to fix this.

"Oh Henry." Regina said as she took a step towards Henry, putting her arms out, but he backed away.

"No, you don't get to do that!" Henry snapped. "You don't get to just hug me and make yourself feel better by comforting me." He continued.

"Henry, I don't understand." Regina said as her lips began to quiver. She knew she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Then Henry continued.

"You try to push everyone away, and now you were trying to push me away. It was easy for you and then I start to cry and you feel bad, so now you wanna stay. That's not fair!" Henry yelled through tears.

"Henry this isn't easy for me!" Regina replied as her voice was breaking. Regina continued to try and talk to him but she could see something was building up inside of him. Something he needed to let out. She felt he was about to.

Then he snapped. "You promised!" Regina looked at him confused as more tears flowed and inhabited her cheeks. "How could you lie to me? I thought you'd changed!" Henry continued hysterically.

Regina had never seen her son this way and she hated it. What was he talking about? She wanted to fix it, she had to get to the bottom of it, so she tried again, "Henry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" He spat back. Regina was confused but just tried to maintain eye contact with him without engulfing him in her arms, for he had refused it the first time. She just wanted to hold her son. But She could see he wasn't finished.

"When you kissed me and broke the curse, you promised me you'd never leave me again!" Henry yelled as he tried to stifle the sobs threatening to exit him. "You lied." This last part was barley loud enough to hear, but Regina heard it.

"Oh Henry. I'm not leaving you." Regina said as she was trying to meet Henry's eyes which were looking away to the side. "I would never leave you. I'm just trying to figure things out and I need time." She continued trying to convince him but Henry riled back up.

"But that's just it! There are things I need to figure out too! There's so much going on right now that doesn't make sense to me and I don't understand a lot of things, and yes, I too need time to figure it all out, but I'm tired of doing it alone! I don't want to do it alone anymore. I don't want to figure things out all by myself, because I never get anywhere. I just end up sad and depressed like you are now. I need you! And You need me too. You'll see!"

"Of course I need you sweetie, I'm just trying to do what's best for you." Regina interjected trying to maintain composure for her son's sake. She wasn't sure how much she could handle before she lost it.

"But this isn't what's best for me!

I should know what's best for me better than anyone else and what's best for me is not to take me away from you. You're my mom, and I need you. More than anything else, I need you. I know Emma is the savior and she came to save us and break the curse but mom, you saved me. You found me. You took care of me. You helped me." Henry kept emphasizing 'you'.

"You loved me. You, are my savior." Henry looked into Regina's eyes. "And I don't want to let you go. Please don't make me. Please, I know I can help you get through this if you'll just let me! Please just try! I'll do anything! Anything you want just please, please don't leave me!" Henry started to bend over he was crying so hard.

Regina let out a sob. She reached forward and grabbed Henry, engulfing him in her arms. "Oh sweetheart. My baby." Regina whispered, her mouth close to his ear. "I'm not going anywhere." Henry pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. Regina cupped his face in her hands, "You hear me?" Regina asked.

Henry looked down then back to her eyes. "You promise?" He asked through irregular breaths from crying so hard.

"I promise." Regina said in an almost whisper. They just stared into each other's eyes until Henry wrapped his arms around his mother's waist as tight as he could. His head rested in the crook of Regina's neck as he continued to cry softly. He took a deep breath, taking in his mothers familiar, comforting smell. He missed this. In his heart he was vowing to never let go.

They stood there holding each other for what felt like hours but in all reality was only a few minutes.

Regina pulled back and held Henry's hands. "Sweetie listen to me. I'm sorry I haven't heard you. You're saying you're going through things and I realize how much I haven't been there for you in the way you need me to. With everything that's going on, I kinda got caught up in my own world of pain and just reverted back to my old ways and tried to do it all alone. But that's my fault. No matter what's going on with me directly, you're more important. You trump everything else that's going on. You are my number one priority. And I'm so, so sorry that during all this stuff going on with me, things have gotten in the way of that. But I am making a new promise to never let that happen again. I was stupid to think running away from everyone and being alone would help. All I need is you. You are all I need to be happy. You are my happiness. Nothing can take you away from me. I will not let anything or anyone stand in the way of that. Not even me."

They both smiled at this and then Henry reached up and touched Regina's face wiping away the tears under her eyes. Regina grabbed his hand and laughed over a sob, "I don't deserve you." She kissed his hand she was holding. "You saved me Henry. You never gave up hope for me and never stopped fighting for me. You always believed I could be good. You are the good in me. You're the only part of me that is good. I don't know where I'd be without my savior."

"I love you mom." Henry said squeezing her tighter.

"I love you more sweetheart." Regina replied returning the squeeze.

Then at the same time they both said, "I love you most!" They both started giggling.

"I said it first!" Henry protested.

"No technically I did." Regina said in a playful voice. This was something they used to do all the time. Fight to say it first. Regina loved that.

Regina then stood up walked over to the car. She picked up Henry's bag off the floor, then put it back in the car. She turned around facing Henry and he asked widely smiling, "Wait, you're letting me come with you?"

Regina walked closer to him and said, "That's what I want. Is that what you still want?"

Henry barely let her finish her sentence jumping in saying, "More than anything mom!"

"Okay then, wait out here." Regina said kissing his forehead.

Regina walked back up to the house and went inside. Henry stood outside anxious, hoping and praying it would work out. He loved both of his moms more than he could explain but he had spent most of his time with Emma since she came to StoryBrook. He missed Regina. He missed his mom. He needed his mother. He knew their relationship had been bumpy ever since he got the story book, but everything aside, Regina raised him. He had something with Regina he didn't quite have with Emma. Right now he needed Regina. He hoped Emma would understand.

Regina stepped back out a few minutes later, pulling Henry's suitcase behind her. Henry ran up to her and grabbed her hand. He looked at her asking, "Where are we going mom?"

Regina replied and smiled. "Home."

 **So, this is my first fanfic.. I would love to know your thoughts about it and if you liked it!**

 **Mwah xo -Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to figure out where exactly I was wanting to go with this story. I was so surprised to see you guys wanted me to continue it. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. It means so much to me! Hopefully you guys like this chapter! Xoxo**

* * *

(Henry has been staying with Regina for a justover two weeks now.)

Regina had just got home from work. Henry was playing some video games in the living room while Regina was in the kitchen making them dinner.

While she was cooking she started to think about how well things had been going with Henry since he came home. But She was still trying to wrap her mind around everything. She had so many feelings going on she didn't even know what to think. She  
had pinched herself so many times since she brought Henry home to make sure this was all real. Henry chose her. Everything he said... Tears filled her eyes as she thought about it again. She looked over towards her son and hiccuped back a  
sob. She finally had her son. And not just a version of having him she actually had him. He had a place for her in his heart and he wanted her. She felt like she could finally breathe. Her whole world revolved around her son and his rejecting  
her was the hardest thing she'd ever had to face. She never excepted it and kept fighting for him. She dedicated her life to trying to make him believe she did truly love him despite of what others believed. She tried so hard to be worthy  
of him. And seeing her son now, happy with a smile and content with just her. She could hardly believe it. She thought losing Robin to his first wife was yet again another sign from the universe that she just wasn't meant to be happy, that  
she would never get a happy ending. But now, even with the heartache and pain of losing her soulmate she felt true happiness as she watched her son. Maybe she could get a happy ending after all.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her phone starting to ring.

"Mom, your phone's ringing!"  
Henry yelled not looking away from his video game.

"Thank you honey I heard it." Regina answered as she picked up her cell from the counter, smiling as she saw how concentrated Henry was on his game.

She looked down at her cell and saw that it was Emma calling. Her smile fell and she debated not answering it. She was still angry at Emma for bringing Marian back. Emma had taken away her soulmate. She didn't want to talk to Emma right now  
or anytime soon for that matter. She was happy she had Henry with her and he was her happy ending she always wanted but that didn't make her heartbreak over Robin any less painful or any easier to deal with... or any less Emma's fault.  
But she didn't even want to deal with it. She just wanted to forget and be rid of the pain so she could focus on her son and have a happy life.

She pulled out of her thoughts as the rings stopped and a missed call notification came up on the screen of her phone. She sighed thinking she wouldn't have to deal with Emma. Well, at least not tonight. But just as soon as she thought that,  
the phone began to ring again. It was Emma recalling. Regina inwardly groaned and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Regina answered.

"Oh hey! Regina it's Emma," Emma said. Regina could hear a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yes I know. I do have caller ID as do most people. Now what is it Miss Swan?" Regina replied being short with her.

"How's Henry? Is he doing alright? He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts for a couple of days now. Is his phone broken or something?" Emma asked sounding worried.

"Henry is fine and so is his phone. Why wouldn't he be alright?"  
Regina answered her question followed by another question.

"I don't know I just... Never Mind. Could you please just tell him to check his phone?" Emma ended with yet another question.

Regina paused and didn't answer right away. She was worried. She didn't want Emma to talk Henry out of his decision. She explained and was very clear with her earlier that this is what Henry wanted and this was _his_

choice. She wasn't doubting that Henry meant it when he said he wanted to stay with her, she just didn't even want the opportunity for Emma to put doubt in Henry's head or make him feel obligated to do something he didn't want to do. But she realized  
despite her fears, she needed to be honest with Henry. Honesty was her greatest ally with him and she knew that. Just as Henry took that step to fully trust her this time and let her in again she needed to trust him that he wouldn't walk out  
on her.

"Regina, you still there? Emma questioned after the moment of silence.

"Yes, sorry. Of course, I'll tell him." Regina answered, her voice softer and kinder. She knew she had to be nice to Emma. Especially right now because despite her boiling anger towards the blonde, Henry still loved Emma. She needed to play her  
cards right so she didn't ruin this for herself with Henry. She had to think about Henry not her own feelings. Because that's what mothers do right?

"Oh ok, thanks Regina." Emma said sounding surprised at Regina's change in tone.

"Will that be all Miss Swan?" Regina asked as nicely as she could while she pictured throwing a fireball at Emma. She quickly tried to stop the enjoyable image in her head as she told herself, "This is for Henry."

"Yeah, I guess so.." Emma's voice trailed off.

"Well, alright then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Regi-"

Regina hung up before Emma finished. She closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose as she sharply exhaled her frustration. She took a few deep breaths and then heard the timer on the oven go off.

"Pull it together. Henry is more important than revenge." She told herself in her head.

"Henry, honey, dinner is ready!" She called.

She finished setting the last thing on the table when she saw Henry walk in.

"This smells amazing, mom!" Henry rubbed his hands together excitedly as he walked towards the table.

"Thank you, dear," Regina smiled. "Now come sit! You'll have to see if it tastes as good as you claim it smells."

Henry sat and quickly took a bite.

"Oh definitely! Yup!" Henry said with his mouth full as he signed a thumbs up.

They both laughed.

"Thank you but don't talk with your mouth full dear." Regina said with a smile but in a tone Henry knew all to well.

"Right, sorry mom." Henry smiled back eliciting a chuckle from his mother.

They continued to make small talk throughout the rest of dinner while they ate.

Dinner was almost over when Regina decided to deliver Emma's message.

"So, Emma called earlier. She said you haven't been answering her calls or texts for a couple of days now."

Henry's smile was no longer present and he looked down towards his plate and started pushing his food around. Immediate red flags went up in Regina and she went into full on mom mode. She couldn't help it.

"Henry..." She started. "Is there something on your mind?"

Henry looked up at his mother but only looked at her in the eye for a brief second before quickly averting his gaze and looking around everywhere but her eyes.

"No, sorry I spaced for a second. Um, Emma, right I'll check my phone. I haven't seen anything from her yet so I must've just missed it." He lied.

Regina immediately knew he just lied. He couldn't have "just missed" her calls and texts because he had been on his phone and texting with his friends non stop it seemed. She was getting worried now. It wasn't like Henry to just lie for no reason.  
Or was there a reason? She decided to press further to try and get him to talk.

"Henry.. You and I both know that's not true. You've been on your phone a lot." She said in a very calm tone, trying to make sure he knew she wasn't upset.

Henry looked up at her.

"I- I- Uh.." Henry stuttered around his words as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I saw her calls and texts." He said putting his hands in his lap and fumbled with his fingers.

Regina just stared towards him hoping he would continue. But he didn't. So, she decided to push again.

"So, why didn't you answer her, and feel the need to lie to me about it?" She asked not being upset but firm. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't know." Henry said half heartedly.

Regina felt something wasn't right.

"Are you sure? I think you do know why."

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Henry didn't look away from his fumbling hands.

"Henry, honey, look at me." Regina started. She reached her hand forward to turn his face toward her.

She pulled his chin gently til his face aligned with hers. His eyes still looked downward avoiding eye contact.

"Honey please look at me. You can tell me anything."

He finally looked up into her eyes and Regina saw tears welling up in his eyes. But before she could say anything further he pulled his face away from her hand and quickly stood up.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, alright?" Henry said a little loud. Before turning away and running up the stairs to his room.

"Honey wait-" Regina called, standing up from her seat but was too late. He was already up the stairs. She heard his bedroom door shut.

Regina didn't know whether to go after him or to give him space for a bit to calm down. He got upset so quick. She was so confused. Something was obviously bothering him and he was upset about something. But what? She sighed heavily debating what  
to do.

She decided to give him space for a while. So she cleaned up the kitchen quickly and decided she would go up and check on him when she was done. She wanted to get to the bottom of this and figure out what was going on.

She finished and headed up the stairs. She took a deep breath as she knocked. A second passed before she heard a barely audible "come in."

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

- **Review and let me know if you want to find out what's going on and what happens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I didn't get a chance to edit so sorry for any mistakes. I'm going out of the country for a couple weeks and no updates while I'm gone bc I won't have wifi :( please review and tell me if u liked this chapter! Please tell me if you have any ideas!I love all your comments they make me so happy! Xoxo**

* * *

...She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Henry was on his bed, lying flat on his stomach with his face towards the window. She sighed heavily as she looked at the back of him because his face was turned away from her.

"May I come in?" Regina asked him not walking further than the door. He didn't answer but he slowly nodded as he reached his hand up to his eyes, rubbing away what Regina assumed were tears followed by a sniffle. Regina's heart broke at the sight.

"Oh Henry," Regina said sadly as she walked towards the bed and sat beside him. She was still facing the back of him. She placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed a small circle.

"Please talk to me." She said with pleading eyes, even though he couldn't see them. He just stared out the window while another silent tear fell.

"What's going on? Does this have to do with why you didn't call or text Emma back?" She asked.

He nodded. Still not moving or looking away from the window. She could only see half of his face.

"Was it something she said? Did something happen between you two? She asked further but he didn't respond or motion anything.

"Come on honey, help me out here. Tell me what's going on and I promise I will do everything I can to help you. Now, what is it that has you so upset?" Regina asked sounding desperate.

"I just-... I just don't understand." Henry began.

"You don't understand what?" She furrowed her brow.

"Why she's doing this!" Henry said loudly as he sat up quickly and stood finally turning around facing his mother.

When Regina finally met Henry's eyes she saw true pain and anger behind them. She immediately felt a fire in her bones. She didn't know what the blonde had done to cause all this but her anger for her grew stronger with every second that she looked at thetear stains on her son's face. But for now she focused on Henry. He needed her. She needed to find out what was wrong so she could try to fix it.

"Doing what?" She asked urging him to continue.

"Ever since I came back to live with you she won't listen to me! She keeps saying she understands I'm "confused" right now- (he made air quotes with his fingers when he said confused) and as much as I keep telling her that I want to be here,she keepssaying things like, " _you're not yourself"_ or " _don't feel like you can't come back home because Regina can't force you to do anything."_ Why won't she listen to me when I say that this is what I want! You're mymom and she keepstalking about you like you are someone we barely know! Honestly I thought she'd be happy when I left!" Henry threw his hands up then let them fall slapping his jeans.

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked concerned.

"Nothing." Henry spat out quickly.

"But-" Regina went to protest but got cut off.

"And the first time I had lunch with her after I came back here she was asking me a bunch of weird questions and asked me to come back with her and she would get me help. I asked what that meant and she said I had been acting weird and not myself andmaybeI should see Dr. Hopperagain."

Henry was pacing back and forth. Regina sat there enraged by what her son had just said. "Of course Emma would assume that because Henry wants to be with me instead of her that something's wrong with him." Regina thought to herself and scoffedinside thinking  
about it. What was Emma thinking?

Henry stopped walking around the room and looked at Regina with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why does she think I need to see Dr. Hopper again? Is... Is there something wrong with me?" Henry asked as big tears slid down his face.

Regina immediately stood up and embraced her son. She wrapped him tightly in her arms his face laid on her chest, her chin on top of his head. "Sweetheart, of course not! There is nothing wrong with you, do you understand me?"

Henry pulled back, "Are you sure? She seems to think so. She keeps saying I'm not acting like myself and she misses me.. The old me. What does that even mean? I haven't changed!" He looked at Regina pleading for her to make sense of all thisforhim. She could see he was genuinely confused. Regina saw that she had a perfect opportunity to steer Henry away from Emma and towards herself but she knew she couldn't do that. She knew what it was is like to have someone poison your child'smind against you. To have your child hate you. She couldn't do that to anyone else. Not even Emma. So she decided to do the right thing because that's what Henry would want her to do.

Henry was still pretty riled up so Regina decided to take a calm approach and try her best to defend the blonde. Because as much as she wanted to, telling Henry that Emma was not a fit parent and pointing out a ton of problems would not solve Henry's currentproblem. It would only add extra, unnecessary stress and weight on him.

Regina realized that no matter how much she hated Emma right now and despite everything going on she had to choose to do what's right by her son... No matter what. No exception. This was her chance to truly start being the mother she promised tobeto Henry.

"I think it means that she misses you very much." Regina started. Henry furrowed his brow at her.

Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and patted and Henry sat beside her. "Well, you haven't been spending as much time with her as you used to and I think in her mind "the old you" did and she just misses you being with her."

"Yeah, I can understand that I guess. I miss her too." Henry replied.

"If you miss her why don't you spend more time with her? You know I've told you since the first day you came back that you could go back or see Emma anytime and as much as you like."

"I know, it's not that." Henry said.

Regina knew that there was something more to this and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Then what is it dear? She asked as she lovingly brushed his bangs to the side.

"I don't know... It's just, you guys are the heroes and everyone needs you for something. Everyone's always running off to defeat villains and save lives and do all kids of important things and all these people need you _ **all**_ of thetime.  
But-... It's just that-... I mean I don't-" Henry started to fumble around his words.

"What Henry?" Regina asked again at his sons trouble articulating.

Henry looked down before answering. "Sometimes it's just that-.." He paused again

Regina was silently begging him to continue.

"Sometimes... I need you guys too." He didn't look up he just fumbled with his shirt, avoiding his mother's eye contact

Regina closed her eyes in pain. How bad had they screwed this whole parenting thing up? She knew that she was guilty too in this one. She started to recall so many times they'd left Henry behind to go be "heroes" and save the world notreally thinkingtwice about it. How many times they patted him on the head and went on their way, so to speak, because someone else needed them. They never asked him or considered if maybe he needed them more right then. She neverreally realized just how muchhe had to "settle for less" until now.

She kept her eyes tightly shut and held the bridge of her nose. She felt like she had failed. After all the things she had told Henry about wanting to be worthy of him and how much she loved him.. But all this time he felt alone, likehe came second  
to everything else which in all reality he wasn't totally wrong there. He probably couldn't believe a word she said because of how he felt. She sighed deeply.

Meanwhile while Regina was lost in her thoughts, Henry had been sitting there with his head down. When he looked up and saw his mother's eyes closed and her holding the bridge of her nose he got worried.

 **Henry's POV:**

Is she mad at me? Why isn't she looking up? She looks so serious but I can't really read her. Ugh, I'm so stupid I just should've kept my mouth shut and not said anything! What was I thinking? I should be grateful, I have two moms that loveme whensome kids don't even have one. I'm so upset with Emma right now but maybe I'm overreacting... maybe Mom is right. Maybe she just misses me, and wants to spend more time with me.

I do want to spend time with her but I just really want to be with my mom right now. I don't know why but I just do. I miss her. I love her, I really do. I didn't really realize just how much I needed her and how much she's always justthere no matter  
what until she said she couldn't be. When I got the note from her that she didn't want to see me I realized just how much I didn't want to live without her. I've been so stupid to push her away for so long! I wastedso much time.

I love Emma too. I need her too but why do I feel like she almost doesn't want me around? I know she's the savior.. After all, I'm the one that brought her here! But she's always running off to save something or someone. It's her job.

Mom doesn't have such a demanding job anymore. She has more time for me. I feel like I get in Emma's way because anytime I've asked her to be with me instead of going with the "Heroes" she always sighs and says "sorry kid I gotta go"I thought

I was doing her a favor getting off her hands. I just didn't expect her to respond this way after I left. It's not like I'm never going back I just wanna stay with mom for a while just like I stayed with Emma for while.

I looked back up at mom. Uh, she's still not looking up. Maybe I should say something? Ok I'm going say something.

 **End of Henry's POV**

 **"** Mom?" Henry called shyly.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Henry.

"You're right." She said.

Henry furrowed his brow.

"Everything. You're right about everything. But Henry I promise you that I'm going to-" Regina was saying before her phone started to ring.

She looked at the screen. It was Emma. Again.

"Who is it?" Henry asked, biting his nail.

"You're mother." She responded.

"Well, are you gonna answer it?

She looked at Henry in the eyes. "I don't have to.. not if you don't want me to. I can always call her back later."

"No, it's ok. It's probably important." He said his voice falling.

"You're important Henry." She said putting her hand under his chin.

"Thanks mom." He said as a smile escaped his lips. "Seriouslythough, answer it. It's ok." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright then dear, if you're sure?"

He nodded.

She smiled at her son and stroked his face as she pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Regina- hey. Uh, we need your help. Can you come down to the station?"

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"I can explain when you get here."

"Emma, I can't just leave Henry here."

"Oh right, I didn't think about that.

Regina tightened her fist. How could she not think about that, he's her son!

"I'm sure Belle can come and stay with him while we're gone. C'mon Regina we really need you!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Henry's.."

Regina paused as Henry started to slash at his throat, mouthing, "No don't say anything!"

"Henry's.. Not feeling well. I think it would be best if I stayed with him so I can look after him."

"What? Is he sick?"

"No, I don't think so, he's just been feeling puny today."

"Oh, well tell him I hope he feels better and if he wants me to come over I can try later."

"Ok, I will tell him. Sorry I couldn't help with whatever it was."

"No worries. See ya Regina."

"Goodbye."

Regina put her phone down.

"So, what'd she say?" Henry asked.

"She said they needed help with something but i told her I needed to stay with you." Regina said and smiled.

"Wait, are you sure mom, what if it's important and they really do need you? What if something's wrong. Maybe you should go. May-" Regina grabbed Henry's hands and stopped his rambling.

"Henry nothing can be more important than what I'm doing right now. Do you hear me?" She leaned her head down to see him eye to eye.

"Ok." Was all Henry said with a small smile.

Henry yawned.

"I have an idea. Let's go downstairs and watch a movie, you can pick which one, and why don't we finish this conversation tomorrow, what do you say, hm?"

"But it's a school night.."

"I know, it's ok. I'll make an exception.. This once." Regina winked.

"Ok, that sounds great! Can I go make some popcorn?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure honey. Go start, I'll be right down." Regina smiled as Henry happily scurried off downstairs.

Regina sighed when she sat on the bed alone. She had so much in her head. "Let's just get through tonight," she thought.

She opened her phone and texted Emma. It said,

 **'We need to talk tomorrow. Come to my office at 10.'**

She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. She would deal with all of now, she was going to eat popcorn and watch a movie with her son.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey so my last chapter is not uploading correctly. It's messing up my sentences and squishing words together. I don't know why it's doing that but I hope you can get passed it and still be able to read. I will have to try and fix it when I get back. I'm actually on the plane now lol. Anyways just wanted you to know I will fix the chapter! I was just gonna take it down but thought you guys still deserved an update even though fanfiction is having a brain fart! Xoxo**


End file.
